The present invention relates to water sprinklers such as are widely used for irrigation purposes. The invention is particularly applicable with respect to long-range rotary sprinklers, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
A large number of different types of rotary water sprinklers have been developed and are now in use. As a rule, particularly with respect to long-range sprinklers (i.e., having a range of about 50 m. and more), it is usually desirable to increase the range and area coverage for any particular sprinkler size and water line pressure, since the greater the range of the sprinkler, the fewer the sprinklers required for irrigating any particular area.